


You make me smile (Please stay for a while)

by miss_janey



Series: Alfajores de Dulce de Leche [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_janey/pseuds/miss_janey
Summary: Kara and Mon-El go on a date.





	You make me smile (Please stay for a while)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Here is the third installment of the series.  
> It takes place after 'Distant Sun', and we get some happy Karamel fluff.  
> Tittle and quotes are from the song Bubbly by Colbie Caillat.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

 

 

 

 

 

> _I've been awake for a while now_  
>  _You've got me feelin' like a child now_  
>  _'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_  
>  _I get the tingles in a silly place…_

 

Yellow sunbeams leaked from the open windows. Curtains were billowing in the wind. Dust particles floating in the air. His arms were engulfing her body and soul in a safe and warm cocoon. _Contentedness,_ that’s what she felt; pure and unaltered joy. He had kept his promise, Mon-El of Daxam filled every minute of her life with it.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” he whispered smilingly at her, his eyes shining with love and adoration. In all his years, he never knew such happiness could be found. That it could be found inside a pair of insanely blue eyes. He’d always wondered… if her eyes looked like comets when sad, what would they look like when she was happy? Well, now he knew. They looked like wormholes of emotion, it was indescribable; they looked infinite, like the whole universe could fit in them. “I know what your answer is gonna be, but… Hmm, do you think we could take the day off?” he pleaded innocently, while gently stroking her hair with the back of his fingers, “I just- It’s been a tough week, and today I just want to spend the day with you, basking in the Earthly costume of – what was it called? – eh, dating?” At her nod, he continued. “So, I guess what I’m really trying to say is… Kara Zor-El, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Yes, I’d love to,” she replied and reached up to peck him on the lips. He hadn’t expected that, she could see it in the perplexed look he was giving her. “Why do you look so surprised?”

He was beaming with excitement. She could practically see the cogs turning in his head, already planning the entire day ahead of them. “Well, I honestly thought that you’d refuse, that you had to go to CatCo or the DEO… I don’t know. I didn’t think you’d want to miss work or agree to take the day off,” he shrugged his shoulders. “I’m glad you did, though.”

Kara felt sad at that, what he was implying. How he didn’t think she’d want to spend time with him – just like when he first got here. Well, he didn’t think she’d leave her work to spend that time with him. She could tell there was a part of him that still felt inadequate, simply not good enough. She hoped that she could fix that, she never wanted Mon-El to feel that way, ever again. She needed to show him, unquestionably, that although her work as a reporter and being Supergirl were important to her, he was a priority, too. He wasn’t any less important to her than those things were, he mattered; he mattered to her a lot. And she wanted him to know that.

Besides, one day of playing hooky with her handsome prince wouldn’t hurt anymore, would it?

“Hey, I’m sorry, I know I’ve been sort of MIA lately, but I swear, I want to be with you just as much as you do, okay?” she looked him straight in the eyes, grabbed his jaw with her hands, trying to make her point across. “I know sometimes you feel like you come second in my life, and I get why. But I don’t want you to think even for a minute that my jobs mean more to me, because they don’t. I love what I do, being a journalist and a hero; but they don’t even come close to how much I love being with you.”

She recoiled a bit after that, when she heard what she almost let slip. After he’d said those words – _“With everything that I have, I- I love you…” –_ , a part of her wanted to say it back; but she was so angry then, she just couldn’t it. Now, she was still trying to find the perfect moment to admit it to him, that she did in fact love him. It just… It was hard.

Anyways, she had plenty of time to figure it out. She’d say it eventually.

“I do know… But thank you for saying it anyways. Feels nice to be appreciated for a change,” he said sincerely, “I mean it, though, thank you… For everything. Honest to Rao, I don’t know what I’d be doing or where I’d be right now if it weren’t for you,” he was thinking of how he never felt valued on Daxam; even if he was their prince, nobody truly cared about him. Not until Kara. For the first time in his life, he felt cherished – and by a Kryptonian, no less.

Mon-El wasn’t kidding when he said his parents weren’t exactly role models. It was painful to even think about it, how very lonely his childhood had been. Kara hadn’t known that version of his parents – the real King and Queen of Daxam; what happened to their planet had changed them all. Some for the better, some for the worse. He had learned the true meaning of home. His father had finally learned what a real family was. And his mother, well, she didn’t actually learn anything; she just went batshit crazy.

“Okay, so…” the Daxamite exclaimed, shaking away the dreary thoughts. It was going to be an awe-and-some day! He was going to spend it with his amazing girlfriend, doing fun stuff, being together; that was all he wanted. He felt excitement rush to his head. “What do you wanna do? Have any requests?”

“For starters, let’s stay in bed just a little while longer, okay?” she asked staring at him between her lashes. It was impossible to say no to her, which meant, his excitement had to be quenched for the moment.

“Mm hmm,” he nodded in agreement, positioning his body correctly so that he could cuddle her. “Anything you want, babe.”

 

* * *

 

 

Her laughter rang out for miles. He loved it, reveled in it. The sound of her laughter was more than just music to his ears. It was like a siren call, he was drawn to it.

“No, Mon, I’m serious, stop that!” she managed to say between some uncontrollable laughs. “It’s not funny!”

“I think it’s hilarious,” he deadpanned.

They had been getting ready to go out on their date, the TV playing on the background, when something caught Mon-El’s attention. A couple were playing together – or maybe the male was attacking the female, he couldn’t tell – and the girl kept laughing every time the guy touched her. He’d found it strange, especially since on Daxam touching was always meant to be for pleasure, either giving it or receiving it; he thought it bizarre to provoke laughter from it. _Maybe that guy was doing it wrong?_ So, he’d asked Kara about it, to what the alien responded that the girl on screen was being tickled by the guy – she was obviously a very ticklish person – ergo, the consequent laughs. To which, of course, the Daxamite curiously asked her whether she was ticklish or not. Receiving as an answer that since she had impenetrable skin and could barely feel a human’s touch, she certainly wasn’t. That spiked his curiosity even more, an eyebrow raised in response. Sure, she couldn’t get tickled by humans, but he wasn’t human, now, was he?

That’s how they found each other sprawled on the couch. His body covering hers, while his hands were firmly at her sides mercilessly tickling the female alien.

“M- Mon! P- Please,” she gasped, short of breath from the relentless laughter. “Okay, okay, okay… I surrender! I surrender, Mon-El of Daxam.”

“I accept your surrender, Kara Zor-El of Krypton,” he said amusingly and then proceeded to kiss her gently on the lips.

 

* * *

 

 

The day had been perfect so far, she couldn’t have asked for anything better. They’d spent every second of it together and for the first time in a really long time, she felt _normal_. The best part was the fact that they hadn’t been interrupted. It seemed like the universe was conspiring in their favor; everything was peaceful and under control. No need for Supergirl. Just Kara.

“Okay, so…” she stopped and turned to put her arms around his neck. “Breakfast in bed: check. Walk in the park: check. Romantic dinner: check. Movies: check. What else is there on your to-do list for our all-day date?”

“Just two more things left, actually,” he replied while circling her waist. “Now, the next one is a surprise, I wanna take you somewhere. It’s kinda my secret place. Do you trust me?”

“With my life,” she confirmed. “Mm, you’re not giving me any clues, are you?”

“Not a chance,” he laughed while taking off his own scarf that was wrapped around his neck and moving round to blindfold her.

“You do know I’m a woman with x-ray vision, right?” she retorted amusingly at him.

“I trust you,” he whispered in her left ear. “I know you won’t cheat, will you?”

The Kryptonian could barely manage to shake her side to side from the tingles raising up her body.

“Good,” he picked her up bridal style in one swift motion, bended his knees a bit and, with a giant leap they were off.

After what felt like hours for Kara, but could not have been more than a few minutes in reality, they finally stopped. She actually didn’t want the ride to end. She was so used to flying, but leaping with Mon-El holding her in his arms was a total different experience. A feeling of safety and adventure mixed at the same time.

“Here we go,” he gently placed her feet back on the ground and turned her around so his chest was against her back, then he removed the blindfold. At the sight, Kara gasped in wonderment.

They were on a hill. National City could be seen in the distance, all the lights appearing tiny from their spot. But that wasn’t the real beauty, the sky was. She looked up and saw countless of shining stars that reminded her of Krypton. It felt like they were a blanket covering them.

“When I woke up at the DEO after I landed,” he started telling her while hugging her from behind and resting his chin on her head. “I was terrified. You have no idea how afraid I was. I know I reacted badly, but I was beyond panicking. I thought I’d been captured and being experimented on, or something like that. After I got out of there, I just- I started running. As fast as I could, I ran and ran. Until I got to this exact place, I looked up and searched for Daxam in the stars. I searched for _my home_ between the stars. And now… This is home,” he emphasized by pulling his arms around her a bit tighter. “You are my home, Kara Zor-El.”

Tears sprung to her eyes, she couldn’t speak. She had been rendered completely speechless. So, she did the only thing she was capable of at the moment; she spun around so fast and, without wasting any time, kissed him. She kissed him with all her being. She poured every feeling surging through her and put it into that kiss.

“Welcome home,” she smiled adoringly onto his lips. Rao, he just made her so happy. “Ok, so, stargazing: check. And… tell me. What’s the last thing on the to-do list?”

“Waking up next to you.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was four a.m., her head jerked when she woke up in a haze. Searching her surroundings, she realized she was at the DEO, in the medical bay. She looked at the prone form of her mate sleeping on the bed; heard the beeps that registered his vitals. She was still a little shaken. She found his quiet slow breaths and calmly beating heart to be most soothing.

It was just a dream.

_No, not a dream. A memory._

It had happened. It had been real.

It _was_ real.

Even if he couldn’t remember.

  

 

> _Wherever you go_  
>  _I always know_  
>  _'Cause you make me smile_  
>  _Even just for a while…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and see you next time!


End file.
